


Awake

by joufancyhuh



Series: Bad Puns & Finger Guns [10]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, waking up after a hot night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Reyes takes time to appreciate Ryder.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkarpetkaMroku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkarpetkaMroku/gifts).



> how about waking up after hot night? all this watching other sleep, thinking how lucky we are, admiring the other?

Reyes wakes up first. The moon is pouring through the slits of his steel blinds, one of the rays falling directly into his eyes. It’s a soft awakening, his eyes squeezing themselves closed against the light before fluttering open. Elspeth has told him before that he does not wake up gracefully, and he can feel it now, the rust in his bones and the death in his glare as he opens his eyes to find the source of the intruding light. 

Instead he finds the room dark, only his body illuminated by the moon this night. And Elspeth, clinging so close to him in her sleep that she has become a part of him, outlined in white light. His anger at being drug out of sleep dissipates as he looks to the face in front of him. 

She looks ethereal, a moon spirit favoring him with her presence, but he knows better. She is the sun he revolves around, a constant light in the darkness of Andromeda. Life flourishes around her, and fire resides in her touch and burns deep in her eyes. He is a devout worshiper to the shrine of her divine light, and for whatever reason, she has blessed him with her love.

His hand in her cotton candy hair, he moves it down her back, taking delight in the goosebumps that pop up as he does. He watches as her lips part, tongue flicking out to wet them. His fingers trace small circles in the dips of her skin, her pushing up against him to get away from them. “That tickles,” the sun goddess murmurs with her eyes still closed before he draws her in for a kiss. 

She mewls against his open mouth, and the hunger of starving wolves begs to tear through her flesh once more, to taste every inch of her, to make her scream out his name like he’s the one being worshiped. His hunger for her is never sated, though the room still smells of their sex from earlier that night. It soaks into his skin, the clean, untouchable scent of her, the way she taste of flames, of earth, of god. 

But sweet Maker, when she opens her eyes for the first time, she looks upon him like he’s holy. 


End file.
